Work is to be continued in an ongoing project on the metabolism of polychlorinated ethanes, and on the allyl and acrylyl compounds allyl alcohol, acrolein, acrylic acid, acrylonitrile, and acrylamide. The major part of the work will be in vitro in liver microsomal preparations.